How to Find Love in Ten Days
by Colette Bunny
Summary: Lloyd must find a wife in ten days! Will it be Colette x Colloyd, Raine x Loraine, Sheena x Shelloyd, or Presea x Prelloyd? OR ZELOS x Zelloyd! o.O Read and find out!
1. Marriage in Ten Days

**Chapter 1-Marriage in Ten Days**

Lloyd blinked up in confusion at his dad. "What?"

Kratos nodded, his arms crossed, "Yes, and that's exactly what I mean too."

"B-But," he argued, "I don't want to get married yet! And you can't expect me to find a wife in only ten days!"

"I'm sorry, Lloyd. But you have too."

"You didn't even give me a reason!" He slammed his fists on the table.

"Reasons aren't always necessary in life."

Lloyd glared menacingly.

"I suggest one of the women you were with on your journey."

The young swordsman blinked up at his father, "You mean Colette, Sheena, Presea, or Raine?"

Kratos nodded, his facial expression unchanging.

"Uh…" Lloyd began, uneasy, "But the Professor is _way_ older than me, and Presea looks way too young for her age, and that's just not right to marry a twel-"

"Age doesn't matter" Kratos interrupted, "I was much older than your mother when I married her."

"Fine," he groaned, admitting defeat, "I'll marry someone, but I won't be happy!" He started to storm out of the room and through. He slammed the door closed behind him with great force, causing the plates and glasses to shake.

Then the rain started to poor down.

"AGH!" Lloyd screamed, "This just isn't my day!" He stormed back inside, water dripping all over him.

"Heh," Kratos' expression changed to amusement.


	2. Asking For Advice

**Chapter 2-Asking for Advice**

Zelos laughed. "Ten days? That's pretty short, at least for you." He exploded into loud guffaws and slapped the rock he was sitting on.

Lloyd sighed, "You're suppose to be encouraging me, not making me feel worse. Plus, I'm really confused. Why would Kra- I mean… Dad want me to get married all of a sudden."

"Beats me," the redhead wiped a tear from his right eye. "Alright, alright. I'll help you. If you ask me, I'd go after Sheena."

"Reason?"

"What else? She's hot, she's sexy, and probably wears size C or D."

Lloyd blinked.

Zelos' eyelids lowered. "You're no fun."

"Alright then…" Lloyd turned around to face his friend Genis. "Who would you suggest?"

"Um…" The young boy placed his hand on his chin to think. "Probably… Raine."

"Reason?"

"I have to say, part of the reason is because she's family.

Lloyd nodded.

"But the other reason is a lot of guys have said she's beautiful."

Lloyd blinked, he was having a hard time imagining his teacher being "beautiful."

"Okay, Regal?"

A muscular man with long blue hair looked back at Lloyd. "Presea."

"Reason?"

"This is my opinion, but I thought that Alicia was the most beautiful woman in the world, I can't explain this but… she was so beautiful, and Presea being her sister is too…; although, marrying someone that looks like a twelve-year-old might be awkward."

"Haha, Love-Sick Goon!" Zelos taunted.

Regal made no reply.

Ignoring the two, Lloyd continued, "Okay… Kratos suggested Colette because I knew her the longest."

"You're forgetting someone!" A sly smile came over Zelos' face.

Everyone turned around to look at him. "Who?" Lloyd asked, looking surprised.

"Me!" He burst into more laughter.

"Moron." Genis rolled his eyes.

"Brat!" Zelos hissed back.

"Zelos…" Lloyd began uncertainly, "I thought you were straight."

Everyone blinked.


	3. The Girls Do Some Thinking

**Chapter 3- The Girls Do Some Thinking**

_Maybe..._ Zelos thought to himself as he walked away from the small group..._ Maybe it's about time I got a wife myself._ Then he burst into laughter.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of giggling. He turned around and saw Colette, Raine, Sheena, and Presea laughing, talking and sitting around on benches.

"Hey, ladies!" Zelos brightened up, "Whatcha doing?"

"Go away, Zelos," Sheena snorted.

"Hi, Zelos." Colette smiled sweetly.

Raine acknowledged his presence with a nod.

Presea remained quiet.

Sheena sighed, "So what is it that you want, besides telling us how beautiful we look today?"

"Alright then, I'll go straight to the point, my large-chested friend."

Sheena glared menacingly.

"Lloyd has to get married in ten days, and he's planning on choosing one of you." He looked around, waiting for a reply of some sort.

There was none.

"Fine..." Zelos sighed, "Play quiet if you want." He started to turn away. "Bye, my cute Little Angel, bye Little One, bye Ultra-cool--"

"Go away already!" Sheena shouted.

"Fine. Bye!" He walked away, leaving the four girls in silence.

The four girls sat in stillness for a moment, thinking deeply of what they just heard. Finally, Sheena got up and said, "You know... I'm kinda tired. I'm going to be heading back to Mizuho for the night."

Colette nodded, "Yeah, me too. Bye guys." She smiled and walked away.

Sheena walked away in the other direction.

Then Raine got up and said, "Yes, it's about time we got home too," and also walked away.

Finally, Presea got up and left too.

* * *

That night, it started to rain.

Colette sat on her bed, holding a pillow to her chest. She looked out of the window and said to herself, "It's been raining a lot hasn't it?" As if nature was trying to make its reply, it started to rain harder. Colette smiled and hugged her pillow tighter. A big event was about to happen. It would change her life incredibly. "Lloyd..." she whispered. She had feeling for the boy, that part was absolutely true. But the question was how was she going to express that? Was she going to walk up to him and say, "I love you"? She shook her head. No, she was too shy for that.  
She looked out the window again, watching the rain slowly spill down. She remembered that first day, many years ago when she had first met Lloyd.

_"Hi, I'm Lloyd."  
Colette looked up, still holding her legs. "Hi," she gave a weak smile.  
"Are you lonely?"  
"I-I'm fine..." she whispered, and then did her little fake giggle. Snow started to fall from the sky, and a few flakes landed in her hair.  
The young toddler smiled, "I don't have a mommy, so I'm lonely too." He gently brushed the white flakes out of her hair.  
"I don't have a mommy either."  
He looked into her eyes. "Do you want to be friends?"  
The young girl's eyes widened. "Really?"  
"Of course!" A large goofy grin appeared from ear to ear.  
"My name is Colette."  
"And you know my name!" He smiled again proudly.  
Colette arose to her feet and gave Lloyd a hug. "Thank you, Lloyd. I want to be friends forever with you."_  
_He blushed in return._

Colette smiled and hugged her pillow once again. "You're much more than a friend to me... much more," she whispered.

* * *

In another house nearby, a young woman was sitting at her desk, writing in her journal.

_"Dear Journal,"_ It said.  
_"I had always thought that I would never need a man in my life. But an event today inspired me to change that idea. I had always thought highly of this man. He had started out as just a young boy, my pupil. But as the days went by, and as we faced hardships together on a never-ending journey, I slowly started to believe that this boy had the soul of a true leader, an idealistic leader. I looked up to him dearly, and now is my chance to achieve happiness with him. Although he might be much younger than me, I think I am starting to love him.  
Lloyd Irving..."_

She closed her journal, turned off the light and walked to her bed.

She lay down, closed her eyes, and dreamed of Lloyd.

"_Lloyd! Lloyd Irving, wake up!" The young woman threw a large hardback book at his head. He woke up, startled._  
"_How _do_ you manage to sleep standing?" Her temper rising._  
"_Huh...? Professor, is class over yet?" The boy mumbled, still half-asleep.  
She sighed, "Never mind."

* * *

_

Much farther away on another continent, there was a village. A village called Mizuho...

Sheena sat on her bed, thinking to herself. What was she going to do? _I want to be with Lloyd no matter what. But... it seems like there's competition... No, I'm not going to give up! I'm going to fight for Lloyd!_

"_Fine, I'll be it this time!"  
The boy giggled, "Yay! Everyone, hide!"  
The children ran away, all giggling with joy.  
Lloyd approached her. "Hey, you're a nice person after all."_

The words had sent a tingle up her spine.

* * *

Much farther away, on an island of paradise, a girl sat motionless on a soft bed, looking out the window towards the seashore. Her pink hair swayed back as she turned around. She thought back to that time when she had returned to normal from her emotionless state.

_Because of me, Colette had just been kidnapped._  
"_Colette!" Lloyd called out in vain, she was already far away._  
"_Lloyd," Regal began, "Are you still going to cure Presea."  
"Yes..." _

He still helped me, even though it was my fault that his best friend was taken away... Thank you.

_I feel a strange indescribable emotion when I'm around Lloyd. I feel warm and at peace inside, like my heart and soul are on fire. It's a wonderful feeling, this must be love.

* * *

_

The four girls had all made their decision; they were all going to fight for love.


	4. Day One: Love is War

**Chapter 4- Day One**

Sheena stood, silently whispering to herself. "Okay… just remain calm, act natural."

Her right hand held a large leather bag, full with clothes, money, and other necessary things. She raised her left hand toward the old door in front of her and knocked.

There was a long pause and then the thumping sound of someone making their way down the stairs was heard. She held her breath, trying to keep her head held high.

A chestnut-headed boy appeared, still blinking sleep out of his eyes. He yawned, and barely looked up and moaned, "Who is it…?" He grabbed onto the door, trying to hold himself up.

Sheena blushed, "Hi, Lloyd." She smiled, "I've decided to stay in Iselia for a bit," she raised her right hand to show the bag she was holding, "And I was wondering if you know a place I can stay. Oh, and did I mention your new house looks really nice? Kratos must have really good taste to have picked this house." Sheena kept her smile up and held her breath again, hoping that Lloyd would say, _"Sure, you can stay at my place. We just moved into this new house, so there's a lot of room."_

But he didn't.

Still half asleep, he yawned again, "Yeah… there's an inn right around the corner… there's plenty of room…" He started to droop down on the floor until he dropped.

The ninja's eyes widened and she helped her friend up in concern. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah… I'm going to go back to bed, Sheeva…"

Sheena rolled her eyes, "It's Sheena."

"Okay… bye-bye…" He trotted back up the stairs, completely revealing his blue ducky pajamas.

Sheena blinked, and then closed the door that Lloyd unintentionally left open. "Pfft," she snorted. "Maybe I shouldn't have tried so early in the morning." She looked up at the crimson sky, "It's probably 5:00 or something." She sighed and walked towards the inn as a small bird flew by.

Later that day, Colette sat on Lloyd's bed, looking fondly at the young man's face. She usually came around at this time everyday, so she felt somewhat comfortable. Lloyd felt she was looking at him and turned around to ask why. The girl quickly turned away, blushing uneasily. 

When Lloyd shrugged, turned back to his table and started to carve a piece of wood again, Colette looked again at him and began, "Lloyd…"

He turned around, "Yes, Colette?"

When Colette looked into his dazzling eyes, she started to feel dizzy. She couldn't feel the ground under her and she felt her stomach turn. _Oh no… _Colette thought to herself. _I knew I didn't have the bravery to just go and tell him…_ She bit her lip unhappily.

Lloyd blinked, "Is… something wrong?"

"N-nothing really… it's just… um… I have to use the bathroom. Which way is it again? Silly me, I keep forgetting." She did her fake little giggle.

Lloyd stared suspiciously at her for a moment.

Colette seemed to feel her hair stand on end. His handsome face was just too much to look at. She turned away.

The swordsman pointed at the door and said suddenly, "Down the hall, it's the 2nd door to your left."

Relieved, she quickly got up, "Thank you, Lloyd," she smiled and ran out the door.

Lloyd paused for a moment, thinking of what just happened. _Colette doesn't seem like herself._ He shrugged. _It was probably nothing._

When Colette reached the bathroom, she covered her face in her hands and let out a quiet sob. She was unhappy that she wasn't brave enough to show her feelings. Sparkling, crystal-like water droplets descended down her white skin. She sobbed quietly and then started to wipe the tears away with a delicate finger.

Meanwhile, Lloyd had gone back to work carving a circular ring. After a while, he paused to look at his piece of art. It was a fine bracelet with heart designs across the edges and a larger heart in the center with an arrow through it. Inside the heart were the beautifully inscribed words, "Lloyd &…" And where another name should have been, was left blank.

He looked up at the ceiling and wondered how he just so suddenly thought of a design like this. He couldn't explain why, but he knew that his future bride was going to really love this.

Lloyd looked back at the words, "Lloyd &…"  
_Whose name is going to be on this?_ He closed his eyes and pictured the four girls, all standing in a row, smiling at him. He opened his eyes again and decided to think about it later, he was a bit tired right now. The name slot would just have to remain empty.

For now…

* * *

Lloyd sat under the shade of the tree, giving large, hard bites to a sandwich. The bright sun of the afternoon seemed to make the green grass around him glow more than ever. A gently breeze game along and cooled the picnicking boy.

Suddenly, a short figure appeared in front of him.

At first, Lloyd couldn't tell who it was. But then he realized with a shock that it was…

"Presea!" He gasped. He dropped his lunch in astonishment.

The young girl gracefully scooped up the sandwich in her nail polished-fingers. She handed it to the older boy whose mouth had dropped open. "Aw, be careful, Lloyd. You wouldn't want to loose your food, now don't you?" She smiled flirtatiously. Her voice was higher and more shrill than usual.

"P-Presea… Is th-that really you…?" His tongue seemed to be tied into knots with shock. "Y-y-you… look… different…"

And he was right. Presea did look different. Her hair was down and wavy; her fingers had pink nail polish; her eyelashes were curled and thicker; her eyelids were colored bright red, her lips had a thick layer of lip gloss, which gave it an oily look, and she wore a red-pink Pokka dot spaghetti strap with a denim mini skirt and baby-blue flip-flops.

"You like it?" She said with her new overly-girly voice. She played with a lock of hair and spun it around her finger.

Lloyd was speechless still.

She smiled and batted her eyelashes at him. "So…" She began again, "Whatcha doing having lunch so late?" She took a seat next to him and gazed at him, lovingly. Then she put the red purse she was holding down on the grass.

"Uh… uh… well…" His tongue slowly untied itself as he began to get use to her new look, "Well… Colette came over like usual and-"

But he was cut off as Presea put a finger under his chin, "Let's not talk about _her_. Let's talk about _us_."

Lloyd began to feel really uncomfortable at this point. Sweat started to come down his forehead and his palms.

"Aw, that's so cute. You're nervous!" She leaned closer.

Lloyd felt like at any moment he was going to pass out.

Unexpectedly, he was saved by a womanly voice, "Lloyd!"

The two turned around and saw Raine Sage coming their way. Presea got up, and Lloyd let out a sigh of relief.

"Hi, Mrs. Sage!" She waved in a little perky way.

The female half-elf approached the two and nodded. "Presea," she turned to the girl, "Could I speak to Lloyd for just a moment?"

The pink-haired girl smiled again, "Of course!" But there was a hint of frustration in her voice. She grabbed her purse and started to walk away when she suddenly stopped and turned. "See ya later, Lloyd." She blew him a kiss and then walked away.

Lloyd covered his face and groaned.

Raine turned towards her student and said seriously, "Lloyd, may I speak to you about something?"

"Sure…" he slowly nodded, trying to recover from that experience. He turned to her and asked, "But could we do this somewhere else? I don't feel safe here."

Raine nodded, her expression unchanging, "Of course." She turned and started to walk in the other direction.

Lloyd got up to follow her, but then remembered that he still was holding his sandwich and dropped it on the ground. He didn't need a souvenir for what just happened.

As Presea walked towards the inn, Sheena walked passed her and gasped. Her eyes widened, "Presea?"  
The young girl went back to her normal self, a serious look came over. "Hello, Sheena."

"W…what are you wearing?" She placed her hand over her mouth.

"I am just following what this magazine told me to do." She opened her purse and pulled out a rolled up booklet. She unrolled it and showed it to Sheena.

"'_Men at the Tip of Your Fingers'_?" Sheena read.

On the cover of the magazine showed a young woman, probably in her mid-twenties, with long flowing brown hair.

"You can't possibly believe this!" Sheena blinked.

"I do not require anymore information on this topic." She rolled up the magazine, placed it back in her purse, and closed it.

"Do you know what some of that is _really_ about?" The woman crossed her arms.

"There are some parts that I do not fully understand, but I have all the help I need."  
"Well…" Sheena didn't stop there, "Did the salesman give you a weird look when you bought this?"

Presea nodded, "However, I did not pay any mind to that. One's opinion cannot affect another unless that person wants it to. I will do whatever it takes to get Lloyd's heart."

Sheena stopped dead-cold. "Alright, fine then! I'm not going to give anymore help to you!" She marched towards the park.

"I will get to him first…" Presea started to run after Sheena, her steamed hair flowing in the wind.

Lloyd and Raine sat next to each other on a bench, the same one the four girls were at just yesterday.

"Lloyd…" She began, "Did you know, that, just like a flower, love can bloom too?"

The swordsman became confused.

"This will be another lesson from me: From any relationship, whether it's friendship or hate, it can grow into a loving bond. That bond may continue to grow… and-"

"Professor," Lloyd began, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have _no idea_ what you're talking about." His head hurt with misunderstanding.

The silver-haired woman sighed, but then smiled. "You still haven't changed much, haven't you?"  
He shrugged in return, "I don't know. Have I?"

Raine nodded, "I'll go right to the point then." She gazed deep into his eyes, causing him to flinch for just a second. "Lloyd… I have feelings for-" But stopped dead when she saw two figures racing right at them. She looked at them carefully and then whispered, "Sheena and Presea…"

"Huh?" Lloyd looked up and was met by two overactive girls.

"Lloyd!" Sheena began excitedly, "I-"

Presea interrupted her, "Hey, Lloyd," she did her flirty smile. "I-"

"Lloyd, I-"

"I-"

And it went on like for a while, two girls trying to say something, getting cut off by the other before she could finish, and then trying again. Lloyd held his head in confusion and groaned.

Raine sighed and waited patiently for a few minutes, but then lost her temper. "BE QUIET!" She screamed.

Everyone became silent, even Lloyd stopped groaning and looked up.

Suddenly, Colette walked along and blushed when she saw Lloyd. She shook her head and smiled at everyone. "Hi, everyone; what's happening?"

Lloyd suddenly buried his face in his hands. "Argh!" he shouted. "No more people. Please!"

Everyone started comforting Lloyd with words like, "Are you okay?" or "We'll stop shouting now."

A redhead started to walk along, humming happily until he heard Lloyd's voice. He grinned and started to call out, "Hey, Bud! What's up---?" But then he stopped in his tracks when he heard many other feminine voices. He pushed aside a tree and looked out. What he saw caused him to grin. "I see." He said to himself with understanding.

When the group of girls started to clear out, and Lloyd was left alone on the bench, Zelos walked toward him. "Hey, Bud!"

He looked up, "Hi… Zelos…"

"I bring good news from The Great Zelos!" He put his hands on his hips and grinned proudly. "Yesterday, I told the girls about your marriage plans and-"

"You did what!" Lloyd gasped, "I didn't want them to know though!"

"Calm down, man. I did you a favor!"

The younger man blinked, waiting for an explanation.

"All you have to do now is sit, wait for the girls to come to you, and pick from there." He laughed and then walked away, calling out, "Good luck, Lloyd! If you don't find a woman, you always have me!" over his shoulder. Then he burst into laughter.

Lloyd blinked in annoyance.

* * *

That night, Lloyd lay on his bed, looking out the window. A knock came to his door.  
"Come in."

Kratos came in, "I don't think you should be lying on this bed. Maybe, you should… Oh, I don't know," he remarked sarcastically, "Maybe you should be looking for a woman to be your wife! You only have ten; now make that nine days to find one!" He crossed his arms.

"Don't worry," he grabbed a pillow and placed it over his head to clear out any words that would come from his father's mouth, "I got some advice from a friend today, he told me that all I have to do now is… '_Sit, wait for the girls to come to you, and pick from there_.'" He recited unusually perfect.

Kratos blinked in puzzlement and opened his mouth to get his son to explain. But then, at the last second, he decided that he shouldn't even bother asking.


	5. Day Two: A Letter

**Chapter 5- Day Two**

The sugary aroma of chocolate and cookie dough wafted up toward the young girl's face. A smile came over her delicate features and she gently picked a cookie up from the platter. She examined the heart-shaped biscuit carefully. A light steam arose from it, adding to the affect of the melting chocolate chips. _Well, at least it looks nice._ The young girl took a small nibble and a giggle came over her. She had done a good job preparing these. _They're the exact same recipe of the cookies Genis gave me for my birthday. If only I could make it as good as him…_ She shrugged her shoulders; she had done especially well for someone who had just tried. She took a few more bites of the cookie and a large grin appeared on her face. Colette dusted her hands off, took the platter of sweets, and walked out the door. _I hope he likes them.

* * *

_

Lloyd's face brightened. "Wow, Colette," he gasped, "These are really good," he took another cookie and started to stuff his face with it. Crumbs fell from his chin and onto his lap.

Colette smiled, "I'm glad you like them."

Lloyd reached for another one, and Colette lifted the platter towards him. He smiled and said, "You know, I think I tasted these before somewhere."

The blonde-haired girl nodded, "Yeah, these were the ones Genis made for my birthday."

"Oh, no wonder!" he grinned and pushed another cookie into his mouth.

Colette did a little giggle and took a seat next to Lloyd on their favorite bench outside the school. School was out for the summer, so it didn't feel right to be here, but she didn't care, she felt so happy and at peace beside him.

Sheena walked along the side of the road. At the sound of Lloyd's voice, she immediately turned around, her face brightened. "Lloyd! Hi-" She saw Colette sitting next to him, talking and laughing. Her eyes narrowed into a glare and anger boiled up inside her. _How dare she get near _my_ man!_

She walked up to the two and smiled. "Hi, guys."

Colette looked up, "Oh, hi, Sheena." She smiled warmly.

She did a fake smile back. "Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me."

"Sure," Colette smiled again.

"Oh, no, no, no." Sheena shook her head innocently, "I mean, me and Lloyd. But you can come if you want."

Colette shook her head, "No, it's alright, I wasn't invited, so…" She lowered her head miserably.

The summoner turned to the swordsman, "So?" She smiled.

"Sure, after I finish these cookies." He wiped some crumbs off his mouth.

Colette sighed quietly to herself, "Well, I'm going to head home now." She got up and started to walk away.

Sheena took the spot and looked at Lloyd, but then turned away and thought to herself: _Maybe… I was a little too harsh just now…_ She shook her head. _No… I have to remember that lovewar. _She sighed again; _I've become so feminine because of him… It's like I'm almost the same as Presea with her dating magazines… this just isn't my style.

* * *

_

"Grandmother… I need your help."  
An elderly woman looked up and smiled sweetly at her granddaughter. "I know."

Colette's eyes widened. "Um… how?"  
"Seeing your face and how you've been acting recently, it's quite obvious." She motioned for her to sit down.

Colette took a seat across the dining table.

"You're in love, aren't you, dear?"  
Her granddaughter smiled and closed her eyes; she could never underestimate the wisdom of her grandmother.

"But," the elderly woman continued, "You're too shy to express your feelings and don't know much about relationships."

This time, the young girl was caught completely off surprise. "Wow… you're amazing, Grandmother…"  
Phaidra set her book down and whispered, "I know you very well."  
She smiled again in return.

"I'm not going to tell you what you _should_ do, but I'm going to tell you what _I_ did." She looked up at the ceiling, as if trying to recall lost memories. "When I was younger, you're grandfather and I sent each other love letters."  
Colette squeezed her eyes shut, trying to remember the face of her grandfather. She had been so young when he passed, she could scarcely remember.

"If you're too shy to tell it to his face, tell him in literature. And don't worry about the experience; if the man really loves you, then he won't care how knowledgeable you are."

Colette sprung from her seat and gave her grandmother a hug. "Thank you so much, Grandmother!" She tilted her head sweetly.

"You're welcome, Colette; and remember that whatever happens, you're always going to be my little girl." She smiled again, picked up her book, and began reading again.

Her granddaughter scurried up the stairs and looked around. She ran to the shelf and pulled out a thick stack of papers and placed them on her writing desk. Then, she sat down on the chair, brushed the hair out of her face and bit her lip. _What's going to happen if he rejects my letter…?_ She balled up her fists and shook her head vigorously. She couldn't let those thoughts enter her head at this point. She pulled a pen from the jar and looked out the window. A small squirrel sat out the window, holding a nut in its hands.

Colette smiled sweetly. Small animals always made her merry. Then, with a pen poised in her hand, she began to write.

* * *

A young woman sat motionlessly on an old, creaking bed, deep in thought. _He's so naïve, he doesn't understand at all…_ She frowned; _I'm his teacher, it's my job to teach him. But this is so complicated, it's worse than teaching philosophy to him._ She sighed; she was going to try one way or another. Raine closed her eyes, imaging Lloyd sitting next to her. _This is what happiness really is, isn't it?

* * *

Clouds started to cover the sky, blocking the sun and turning the area around them gray. Sheena snorted, frustrated that the two of them weren't going to be able to see the sunset together. She turned to Lloyd and smiled, "Isn't the ocean beautiful?"_

He nodded in return, "Yeah, if only there were a beach outside Iselia instead of just a bunch of rocks, then I'd go swimming everyday!" He grinned broadly.

She smiled again, "Well, I was just wondering. You know how you're going to get married in eight days?"

"Yeah…?"  
"Do you have any idea who you're going to pick?"  
Lloyd shrugged. "No idea, probably you, Colette, Raine, or Presea. I don't really know any other girls that well." He scratched his neck, slightly embarrassed. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh! Oh! N-nothing! I'm just wondering!" Sheena gasped, waving her hands back and forth frantically.

Lloyd blinked, "Alright…"

"Hey… uh… Lloyd, you wanna sit down for a moment, to just watch the sea?"  
"Sure." He sat down and gazed deeply into the everlasting blue.

Sheena took a seat next to him and laid back. "You know," she began, "I never usually just sit around and do nothing, but today… I feel _special_ today."

"Yeah, me neither, I hate just sitting around doing nothing!"  
"You know, Lloyd… we have a lot in common."

"That's cool." He grinned.

They sat silent for a moment, just staring out at the stunning sight. Then, ever so slowly, Sheena raised her hand toward Lloyd's. It kept going… and going… and going… until it was no more than half an inch away.

Then suddenly, Lloyd got up.

Sheena swiftly pulled her hand back.

"Oh yeah!" He gasped suddenly, "I just remembered that I have to go buy dinner for me and Dad!" He turned to Sheena, "I've had a really great time, see you!" He waved as he ran back towards the village.

The young woman sighed and plopped herself onto the grass sadly. "So close…"

* * *

A small girl sat in front a mirror, brushing her hair lovingly. _I'm going to ask him out now!_

She dropped her brush on the table, got up from her seat and ran out the door, just in time to see Lloyd running towards the market.

"Lloyd!" Presea waved happily.

The young swordsman stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Hey, Presea!" He ran towards her, "What do you need?"  
"Well..." Presea put her hands together and blushed. "I know this really nice café near here, and… I wanted to go with you…" She blushed.

"Sure," Lloyd smiled, "I'd love to go to dinner with you. When?"

"Um… how about tomorrow night at 6 o clock? Could you come pick me up at the inn? I'm in room A6."

"Sure, see you tomorrow! I gotta go buy dinner now."

"Ah! Wait!" Presea thrust her hand forward to stop him, but he was already gone into the distance until he was merely a small speck.

"He runs exceedingly fast." Her voice went back to her normal, quiet self. She started to walk back into the inn and then stopped in her tracks.

"Does he even realize that this is a date?" she asked herself doubtfully.


	6. Day Three: To Understand Your Feelings

**Chapter 6- Day Three: To Understand Your Feelings**

"Come on!" Zelos shrugged and then let out a deep sigh. "It's a great idea! You gotta agree with me!"

Sheena growled. "I guess, but you should have only invited me and Lloyd. Not _everyone_!" She crossed her arms and laid back down on her purple beach towel.

Zelos looked around. Their friends were scattered all around the beach, playing, laughing, and swimming. The sound of rushing waves, and the usual passing of seagulls created a soothing environment.

"Hey..." A smile came over Zelos' face. "You know, you look better than ever in that red bathing suit. You must have gained weight, cause it seems tighter."

"Shut up!" She slapped him instantly, leaving a red hand mark.

"Ow! It stings!"

"Of course it does! Now leave!" She shoved him with all her might onto the sand.

Zelos landed with a _plop_ on his bottom. "Ouch... touchy, touchy..." He got up, dusted the sand off him, and walked away.

"Pervert!" She hissed at him.

Not far away, Colette was smiling sweetly at Lloyd. "Do you want to go swimming with me?" She wiggled her toes as a gentle wave washed onto them.

Lloyd got up. "Sure! Come on!" He grabbed her hand and ran into the water, his goggles, snorkels, and flippers already on.

Colette's heart froze, the warm embrace of his hand so wonderful, and yet so painful.

Lloyd stopped in his tracks, "Colette?"

The young girl looked up and realized that she had froze, stiff still.

"Oh... it's nothing. Let's go!" She did a fake little giggle.

Lloyd blinked, but then dived into the water anyways.

Colette paused for a moment, breathing in deeply, then slowly wadded in.

Lloyd grinned, "That was a great swim Colette! I had a lot of fun!" He grabbed a towel and started to dry himself off.

She smiled shyly and then blushed.

"I mean, it was really funny when a wave suddenly came and flipped me over, and then-"

"Psst!"

Lloyd turned around to see Zelos. "Huh? What is it?"

"Hey, let me talk to you for a sec, 'kay?"

The chestnut-haired boy shrugged, "Okay." He got up to follow his friend.

Colette waved goodbye and then turned around and sighed. She went to her pink beach bag and opened it up. Inside, along with all the other beach supplies, was a small letter in an envelope. She gently took it out and examined it, flipping it back in forth. _When will I be able to give this to him?_ She remembered this morning, when she was so close to just dropping it into his mailbox, and yet turned away at the last second._ I worked so hard to write this... What am I afraid of?_

"_Rejection,"_ a voice inside replied.

She nodded sadly in agreement.

"Okay, more tips from the Great Zelos! You're one lucky man!"

"But I still don't what you mean by 'sitting and waiting-'"

"Okay!" Zelos continued, ignoring Lloyd's last comment, "I'm gonna help you choose a lady! As you know..." He spoke like a talk show host, "You have four lovely contestants! Mrs.Fujibayashi, Mrs. Sage, Mrs. Brunel, and last but now least... Mrs. Combatir!"

Lloyd blinked.

"I know the decision is hard, but Mr. Wilder will help!" He raised his hand into the air proudly. "First of all, which lady do you think is most appealing?"

"U-uh..." Lloyd looked around uncertainly. "Um... Colette...?"

"Why, yes! Colette looks very nice in the face! But... she's an ironing board! She said it herself!"

Lloyd blinked, confused.

"You need a woman with more curves!"

"Uh... what's a curve?"

Zelos burst into laughter and then patted Lloyd on the back. "You see Sheena and the Professor over there?" He pointed at a young woman in a red bathing suit tanning in the sun and another young woman with a black, two-piece suit reading under an umbrella. "Those are the kind of women you need!"

"Moron…" A voice sighed.

The two turned around to see Genis, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

"Oh, quiet!" Zelos growled hatefully.

"Hey, Genis! What's up?" Lloyd grinned happily.

"Oh nothing, just watching an idiot at work," he sarcastically remarked.

"Go away, brat!" Zelos nearly shouted.

"All I'm saying is that you shouldn't listen to _that guy_ and listen to some real advice. Girls like it when you prove that you're good at something. Make them proud of you."

"Like showing off!" Zelos remarked.

"No! That's not what I mean." Genis shot back.

"Do not forgot kindness and compassion."

The three turned around to see yet another one of their friends, Regal.

"Sheesh, so many people sneaking up on us! Talk about intrusion on personal space!" Zelos sighed.

"One can not achieve a true relationship without that. Remember that." His calm and wise expression was unchanging.

Genis frowned. "Well… yeah…"

"Ugh…" Lloyd swayed to the side in stress. "So many suggestions… I don't know which to listen too…"

"I think it would be best to leave him alone for now." The three then turned to leave, leaving Lloyd alone in his confused thoughts.

_Okay… here we go. I'll follow Genis' advice first. Uh… I think I'll try it out on that girl over there…_ He walked over to a tall young woman. She was tall, wore a blue bathing suit, and had long black hair in a ponytail.

"Hi!" Lloyd greeted cheerfully.

The girl turned around from the drink stand. "Uh… hello." She waved uncertainly.

_Prove that your good at something. Make her proud._ "Hey, guess what? I can do a back flip!" He jumped back and gracefully performed the move.

The young girl blinked. _Okay, that was random. What a weirdo…_

Lloyd looked back at the girl and saw her roll her eyes. _That can't be good. Okay… try Regal's plan. Kindness and compassion._

He ran up to the girl. "I'll help you with anything you want!"

She slowly backed away. _What is with this guy?_

Lloyd sighed._ That can't be good either. I guess I'll use Zelos' plan._

"You have… uh… nice…" He paused. _What was the word…? Oh yeah!_ "Curves!" he announced proudly.

The girl's hand started to twitch.

_Is that good or bad?_

She turned around, a menacing glare pasted on her face. A dark aura seemed to surround her as she approached Lloyd. A group of people started to assemble around the two as she raised her twitching fist towards him.

_I'm pretty sure this is bad…

* * *

_

"O…ow…" Lloyd groaned in pain as he tried to lean back on the seat. "I'm never following Zelos' advice again…"

Colette gently dabbed at his bruise with a hot towel. "Wow… she sure is strong… You still even have an Exsphere!"

Presea frowned innocently, "Well, that's what you get for listening to Zelos!"

Sheena flicked a glare at the young child. "What were you doing? Making octagonal turtles like last time?" she hissed under her breath.

"You don't need Lloyd!" She shot back quietly, "Look at all those guys staring at you!"  
"What are you talking about!-"

"Everyone," Raine interrupted calmly, "It's about noon, let's have lunch now. Everyone's here." She set down her book and pointed back at three approaching figures, two of them in the middle of a quarrel.

"Oh, lunch time already?" Colette giggled and turned to Lloyd. "I made you your favorite! A ham and cheese sandwich!" She opened her bag and took out a neatly wrapped food item.

"Oh Lloyd! I made you beef stew!" Presea pulled out a bowl from her own bag.

"Hey, Lloyd. I made you curry!" Sheena reached for her backpack and took out a small box of food.

The pink-haired girl growled. Sheena was one of the best cooks she had ever met, she couldn't compete at all. Suddenly, she realized something.

"Raine…?" A sly smile came over her face. "Did you make anything for Lloyd?"

The teacher blinked. _I really need to learn how to cook._

Finally, the three men arrived.

"Hey, what's for lunch?" Genis asked happily.

"Oooohhh!" Zelos' eyes turned towards the good layed out on the beach mat. Those for us?"

"No!" All three girls exclaimed at once.

"Sheesh, what's with everyone today?" Zelos shrugged his shoulders and sat down.

"Zelos, thanks to you I got beat up!" Lloyd moaned.

The redhead let out a loud cackle. "You're just not as experienced as me! You learn sooner or later."

"Just shut up and eat…" Sheena snorted.

Colette smiled sweetly, "Here, Zelos. I'll get you your lunch." She got up and walked towards a large basket.

"Aw, you're so sweet, Colette." Zelos grinned.

Suddenly, the inevitable words came, "Woops!" Then came the expected _thud._

"No, my curry!"

"Eeek! My stew!"

"I'm sorry!"

Presea glared, "You'd better b-!" She paused. "Uh… I mean… of course it's alright! I mean, we're great friends, right? We can't fight and we always must forgive each other!" She smiled.

The blond-haired girl smiled. "Thanks, Presea."

Lloyd shrugged. "I can still eat it, don't worry. It's only smooshed. I still tastes the same… right?"

"Right!" Sheena turned to Presea and narrowed her eyes, "You know you can't beat me at cooking," she sneered.

"Oh really? Well, I don't see you going on a date with him tonight!"

"What!"

"You bet I am!"

"Okay, that's it! Now I'm angry!" She said more loudly than she should have.

Everyone turned towards Sheena, but that didn't stop her.

"How could _you, you_ of _all_ people? You-you…!" She was getting louder by the second.

"This shows I am much more intelligent than you!" Presea taunted.

"Why you!"

Colette sprinted towards them. "Please stop! Friends shouldn't fight!" She squeezed her hands tight together. "Please, oh, please stop!"

But her attempts were to no avail.

"This is getting annoying," Raine sighed.

"I say it's best that we back _far, far_ away!" Zelos got up to leave with Regal following him.

"STOP FIGHTING RIGHT NOW!!!" Raine commanded.

But even Raine's forcefulness couldn't even stop the two this time.

"Uh…" Lloyd groaned.

"This should be interesting to watch." Genis commented sarcastically.

Presea and Sheena's fighting, Colette's pleading, and Raine's shouting went on until finally Genis mentioned, "Uh… guys, seagulls are taking your lunches."

At first, there was no response, just the normal yelling.

But then a scream came. "Eeaaaaaaakkkkk!"

Sheena got up. "How dare you steal my curry you dumb seagulls! Ugh!" She swiftly grabbed a nearby shell and threw into in the mob of birds.

At once, they flew away, pieces of food and wrap in their mouths.

"Nice going! Now they're gone for good!" Presea sighed.

Sheena turned around, glaring at the pink-haired girl with eyes of fiery hate. "Do you know how hard I worked on that curry!"

"I worked hard on the stew too, you know?"

Out of the blew, Raine got up from her chair in the shade, marched towards the two and exploded, "STOP FIGHTING RIGHT NOW! Just stop fighting right now!"

The two stopped and turned towards Raine.

"Beach time is over! We're leaving now!"

And of course, everyone obeyed. Bags were picked up, and people were scurrying around. They all had one thing in mind: _Raine is very scary…_

"Lloyd, come here."

Her student stopped in his tracks and ran to her obediently.

"I'm going to teach you another lesson today."

"Professor? It's summer. Can I please enjoy it?"

"Listen…!" Her voice started to rise impatiently.

Lloyd shut his mouth immediately.

"Listen carefully. All I'm going to tell you is that you must learn to understand your feelings. There are deep emotions deep down in your heart that have not risen to the surface. Discover those feelings and understand them. All these emotions will be towards one person, and one person only. That person is the one you should marry."

Lloyd groaned, "Not more advice…"

"Listen to your teacher, Lloyd."

He sighed. "Fine."

"So Lloyd… Are you enjoying the dinner?"

"Yeah, I sure am!" Lloyd replied, gobbling up a few more pastries.

"Now, now Lloyd. Remember your manners!" Presea teased playfully.

As Lloyd continued to eat like a pig, Presea started to slip her magazine out from her purse. Then, she placed it under the table and elusively started to read.

_First Date_

_Be shy, yet brave_

_Be mysterious, yet obvious_

Presea blinked. _The language of this is so… strange…_

"Uh… what are you reading?" Lloyd asked and started to look under table.

"Nothing!" Presea frantically snatched up the magazine and hid behind her back.

"What was that?" He blinked curiously.

"N-nothing… it was… the menu!"

"But I thought the waiter took it away after we ordered."

"This is an extra one!" She lied frantically. "Uh… in case I… drop it… down the… s-sink! Yeah the sink!"

The young man blinked again. "The sink?"

"It's nothing! So…" She paused and tried to think of something to change the subject with. "Um… so, how's your dinner?"

"It's good! I love this café!"

"…_shy…"_

"That's great…" She blushed tentatively.

"Huh? I can't really hear you…"

"…_brave…"_

"Mine's so awesome!" She jumped out of her chair and threw her fist into the air, almost knocking down her plate of salad.

"Presea…?Are you alright?"

"…_mysterious…"_

"Maybe, maybe not," she whispered. "Figure out on your own…"

"Wha…?" He started to blink wildly.

"…_obvious…"_

"I like you, Lloyd!"

"Uh… I like you too…?" _She's so odd. I feel so uncomfortable in front of her. I…_

And then the thought him.

"_All these emotions will be towards one person, and one person only. That person is the one you should marry."_

Was it…

Presea…?

As Lloyd started to look down, deep in his thoughts, Presea turned back to her magazine and read.

_Be yourself._

_But he might not like me for who I am._


	7. Day Four: Zelos and Colette

**Chapter 7-Day Four: Colette and Zelos**

Colette sat motionless under the shade of a large oak tree, her eyes shut tight, deep in thought. _I have to give him the letter... I... I... I'll do it... Maybe not today, but I will soon. I have too...  
_She opened her eyes and yawned. She was quite tired and all the worrying she had done the passed few days just made it worse. Then, she gently lay down and closed her eyes, letting herself get carried away into a peaceful slumber. _Lloyd... I really want to tell you that I love you...

* * *

_

A young man walked slowly along a gravel road, his long red hair flowing in the wind. It had been a while since he had went to Meltokio. _This is nothing more than a show to me, nothing rather than entertainment._ He sighed, deep down he knew that wasn't the whole reason. Zelos looked around the streets of Iselia. A young couple held hands as they entered the store. _Those two love each other._

_Love..._

_No, not just love..._

_True love..._

_It's something I don't have..._

All Zelos had were a gang of young women follow him around, complimenting him, and tending to his every wish.

_But that's not true love... Lloyd will probably marry someone who truly loves him. But I probably won't..._

He looked around the area once more and spotted Colette under the tree. _A little fun will make me feel better.._ He smiled and approached her.

"Hey, Col-" He looked down carefully at her facial expression. Her gentle features rose and fell as she breathed in her sleep. A small smile came over her face and she turned over slightly.

The young man took a seat beside her and gently pushed a strand of hair from her face.

_She's pretty cute. Flat, but cute._

Seeing her sleep caused Zelos to feel tired. He yawned a gigantic yawn, stretched, and leaned back into a relaxed position. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a little nap."

* * *

With his eyes fixed to the spot, Lloyd stared straight ahead at Presea. She smiled back and him and asked, "Is something wrong?"

_"...the one you should marry..."_

_So... I marry someone I love? I feel so uncomfortable in front of her recently... Is that the emotion of love?_

"Presea... I don't know... but, I might... lo... you."

"What...?"

"Like..." He changed at the last second. "Like you."

The young girl's eyes widened. "Really...? You love me? You love me! You love _me_!" She almost screamed. It all didn't matter to her what words he used, the point was that he had said it.

"I... I don't know yet..." Lloyd whispered.

But Presea did not hear that part. _He really loves me... Lloyd... loves me. So... he must love me for who I am..._

She turned back to Lloyd, her eyes turned dark with her normal melancholy thoughts. "Thank you, Lloyd," she said monotonously.

The chestnut haired boy grinned. _Phew... she's the old Presea again._ But then, a frown suddenly appeared over his face._ But being comfortable around someone isn't love? Is it? I'm so confused..._

Raine stood looking out of her window. Her eyes caught a young man and a young child walking together.

She sighed. "I hope Lloyd didn't take the advice wrong..." The teacher slowly walked away from the window, a rush of thoughts coming to her head. _Is Lloyd really the right man for me? Does happiness come from marriage? And in the end... _

No, Lloyd was the only one for her.

"I wonder how the date went..." Sheena mumbled crossly to herself as she walked around the park by herself. "I doubt anything good could have happened." She smirked.

The young ninja's brown eyes suddenly flickered towards a very interesting sight. Two people lay together under the protection of a giant tree. They slept peacefully together, with the man's head rested gently on top of the girl's torso, his hand stroking her front.

The two were Zelos and Colette.

_Zelos and Colette? What are they doing?_ Sheena's mind spun in bewilderment. _What's going on?_ She quietly approached closer.

Yes, indeed, it was Zelos and Colette. She couldn't mistake Zelos' long flowing hair, his goofy smile; and the delicate expression on Colette's face.

Then, a devilish thought came upon her. _Whether or not they really are a couple, I'm going to make the most of this for me..._

Lloyd slowly walked along side Presea, his mind deep in thought. _Do I love her still? Did I even love her to begin with? What happened?_

Presea skipped along, her spirit soaring with glee. _Life can be so wonderful..._

The two arrived at their destination.

"Well... thanks for everything Lloyd." Presea smiled.

"Yeah..."

"Um..." Her heart started to race. _Should I kiss him?_ Presea approached him slowly, her palms sweating with anxiety.

_No._

She stopped abruptly. _Maybe... not now..._

"Well, see ya!" She turned and raced into the inn.

The swordsman was left alone, blinking in confusion.

Lloyd turned to leave. _What does love really mean? What does it feel like? How will I know when I truly feel it?_

"Hey Lloyd!" Sheena greeted happily as she ran toward him.

"Hey Sheena." He greeted her half-heartly.

"You want to go for a walk?"

"Yeah, sure. I'd love to go on a walk with a great friend." His face lit up.

_Friend._

The word hit her like a hammer and a growl started to form at the bottom of her throat.

"Is something wrong Sheena?"

"No-no... nothing at all..."

"Aren't the flowers pretty?" Sheena began casually.

"Yeah."

Her eyes flickered back and forth slyly. _Just bring it in casually. And try not to lie that much._

The young woman had felt much guilt these past few days, not only was she becoming feminine, the thing she swore to herself she'd never become, but she had also had become dishonest.

_I'm probably never going to forgive myself..._

_But for his heart... it will be worth it._

_But a pain that will stay with me forever... eating at me..._

_A great burden on me, that I thought had disappeared long ago..._

_Forever._

"Hey..." She began, trying to get this over with as soon as possible. "Look, it's Zelos and Colette! Let's say hi to them!" She pointed at the dim figures under the oak tree and the two walked over to greet them.

Colette slowly opened her eyes, blinking and taking in the fresh afternoon air. _That was a good nap._ She smiled to herself.

Then, she felt a lump on top of her. The girl looked down and saw Zelos, soundly asleep.

_Huh? Zelos?_

"Aw... aren't they cute?" Remarked a familiar voice.

The former Chosen looked up to see Sheena looking down at her with a fake grin planted across her face.

"Oh... um... hi She-" A young man approached them.  
The man was Lloyd.

Her eyes widened in horror. _Lloyd? Wha...? What's going on? What's Zelos doing here? A-and... and Sheena, and... Lloyd! What's he going to think? Oh no...!_ With her face flushed red with embarrassment, she gently got up trying not to wake Zelos up.

"How long have you two-?" Sheena began.

"N-no..." Colette choked with shock. "It's not what it..." But at this point, what could she say?

The summoner put her hands on her hips and leaned forward, "We'll leave you two _lovebirds_ alone." She emphasized the words on purpose.

Lloyd blinked. _Huh...? Wait... what?_

The blonde girl's head dropped down, she felt terrible. _What now...? What did Zelos do? Lloyd... I... I... _She pushed her hair in face, trying to disguise the fact that she was holding back tears.


	8. Day Five: The Pain of Rejection

**Chapter 8- Day Five: The Pain of Rejection**

Genis stood in front of a desk, his hand quivering wildly and sweat rolled down his pale white face.

A plump man started to tap his fingers impatiently on the desk, his bushy moustache twisting around like a fuzzy snake. "Yes son? You've been standing here for ten minutes already. Do you need anything?" His voice oozed with agitation.

The young half-elf quickly snapped away from his own little world and lowered his head embarrassed. "I'm sorry sir," he whimpered. "I... I-I-I... I just wanted to know which room Presea Combatir is in."

The middle-aged man gave Genis and understanding and an apologetic smile and started to flip through a stack of papers on his desk. After a moment, he looked up and announced, "Room A6." Then, he pointed a plump and hairy finger up a flight of stairs. "Take a right at the top."

"Thank you sir!" Genis thanked the man quickly and scurried up the stairs, a small bouquet of lilacs in his moist palms.

The inn owner smiled and shook his head, "Kids..."

After what seemed like an eternity, Genis finally reached the top and approached the door. "Come on... you can do this!" The boy whispered to himself under his breath. He strained his eyes to look at the big bronze letters that read 'A6'. "You can do it..." His heart pounded as fast as a jackrabbit as he slowly lifted his hand up to the door, and without realizing it he knocked.

The door creaked open and out appeared a young girl with two pink pigtails. "Hello Genis." She smiled warmly.

_Okay, this is good. She's in a good mood._ Genis slowly pulled the flowers from behind his back and showed them to her. "These... th-these are for you P-Presea..." He blushed madly and had to turn away for a moment.

Presea smiled again and took the flowers. "Thank you Genis, that was very thoughtful of you." She skipped happily away and roughly set the flowers onto a nearby table. When she returned to Genis, he began to speak again.

"Um..." he stammered, "Wil..will you go on a..." He paused for a long time, trying to find the right words to use. "D-dat-"

Presea shook her head before he could finish. "I'm sorry Genis, but my heart belongs to Lloyd." She grinned like she never did before.

"Oh... okay..." Genis slowly walked away dragging his feet across the floor.

"Excuse me Genis!" Presea called from behind him, and without another warning she thoughtlessly pushed him aside and scurried along.

The boy sighed crestfallen, obviously knowing where she was going to go. He took a seat on the top stair and watched as he saw his happiness running away from him in the form of a young girl.

"Lloyd... You're so lucky." He sighed.

* * *

Lloyd walked out of the door of his house and closed it behind him. His mind raced, partly in confusion, and partly because of a feeling of longing for something. He recalled the events of yesterday. _What had happened between Colette and Zelos? _He blinked, trying to get some idea of explanation. _So... Colette likes Zelos? Zelos likes Colette? They both like each other? They don't like each other...? Sheena called them 'love birds' or something..._ He shook his head. He knew he shouldn't worry about that. There were only five more days until he had to decide... to probably make the biggest decision of his life. Lloyd frowned, his eyes lowering. Did any of the girls even like him _that_ way? _Should I just ask them if they 'like' me...? No... that doesn't seem right... Zelos says to just wait for them to come... which I don't get... Then he says to impress them... and then the Professor says to follow my heart. _The swordsman shook his head angrily, grabbing his temples. "This is all so confusing!"  
He sighed and just decided to go to Raine's house as he planned before, hopping that she would give some more useful advice. _I can trust the Professor, right...?_

Lloyd scurried to the west side of Iselia, waving at nearby neighbors. He finally reached his destination and ran past the small lake outside of their house. "Professor! Professor!" Lloyd called out as he banged on the door.

The door swung open and Lloyd met face to face with Raine, her face slightly red with agitation. "Stop shouting Lloyd!" She swiftly slapped him across the face.

"Ow!" He grabbed his face with his palm, in a vain attempt to ease down the pain. "P-Professor… I just wanted to come to you to ask for some advice…"

She sighed. "I'm sorry Lloyd. Come on in." She turned around and motioned for him to come in.

He tentatively walked inside, as if afraid that she would strike him again.

"Sit down Lloyd. Make yourself at home." She smiled, a whole knew mood went upon her.

"Um… okay. But, where's Genis?"

"At the inn, visiting Presea."

"Um… okay." Lloyd sat down slowly and looked straight at her. "Professor, I need your advice about… um… well…"  
"I know."

"Well… I know you told me how to find the perfect um…"

"First, let me ask what makes you so uncomfortable talking about it."  
Lloyd sighed. "I… don't know. It's just… it just seems like such a big deal and… it's just so overwhelming. I mean… I'm going to be married and… and… why does Kratos- I mean… why does _Dad_ want me to…? I hope he'll tell me in the end. It just doesn't feel right."

As he looked down at his feet, Raine got up from her seat and walked over to him. Lloyd looked up and she placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled, her eyes seemed to brim with light as bright as the stars as she looked into Lloyd's. "You'll understand when the time comes to you. I can tell you no more… Even though you are my student and I am your teacher, I cannot help you. This is something you must choose on your own. But whatever you choose, I hope you will be happy with it."

"Thank you Raine…" He paused. _'Raine'? When did I ever call her that! _He looked up at her for a moment. "I mean… Professor." He got up quickly and walked to the door. "Thanks for your help!" he called out as he trotted away.

The young woman walked to the door and waved to him as he disappeared into the distance. _Whether he chooses me or not, it's all up to him. I can't alter his choice… _She closed the door and squeezed her eyes shut. _But… I desperately hope it will be me… _Raine lightly closed the door behind her and walked back inside.

* * *

"Raine… Raine…" He said out loud to himself, as if saying it out loud would make him understand it more. "Raine… I just might have…" He paused. "'_Feelings_' for her."

Little did he know, he was being watched. But not by one person, but by _two_.

From one side, a young woman with black hair looked out towards Lloyd, anger boiling deep inside her, ready to erupt at any moment. She bit her lip and growled softly, balling up her fist. _First Presea, now Raine! What about me? Don't I matter at all?_ She kneeled down behind the thicket of bushes she hid in and silently started to crawl away. _I've seen enough!_

From the other side of Lloyd, another young girl stood there, her face covered in her hands. _I thought he cared about me… _She felt tears coming to her eyes and she slowly wiped them away. More came and she wiped them away again, but this time she looked at the small delicate drops of water of her palm. _Tears. My first tears since my childhood. An action you take when you are sad…_ More tears came, stinging her eyes. _Pain, sorrow, I feel them here._ She placed her hand on her chest. _My heart… So… this is the pain of being rejected._ Thoughts started to return to her. The events of the morning started to replay in her mind, and out of it all she saw Genis, his face showing deep grief. _Genis! _Her eyes widened. _This is what Genis must have felt…_ She squeezed her eyes shut. _I'm sorry. I want to apologize to you, but… I can't._ Presea turned around and ran away.

Lloyd smiled. _I'm happy when I think about her. So… does this mean I love her? She said 'You'll understand when the time comes to you'. Is this…?_ His smile dropped. _I'll have to think about this some more.

* * *

_

"I'm sorry about yesterday Colette. I know it must have caused you a lot of trouble." Zelos apologized gloomily. He took a seat next to Colette on the picnic table.

She turned around to face him, then she smiled in return. "It's alright."

"Eh… well…" he paused, still a little uncertain. "I still want to make it up so… Just remember something, you have to be brave and just go for it. Don't be afraid. As my favorite saying goes, 'Whatever will be, will be!'" He grinned from ear to ear.

"How did you know about that?" Colette asked in wonder. She shifted on the bench a little.

"'Cause The Great Zelos knows all!" His humor returned to him by the second.

The girl giggled a little.

"We Chosens have to stick together, ya' know?"

"_Former_ Chosens." She giggled again.

"Yeah, now go for it!"

"Okay!" Colette rose from her seat and bounded away, a new happy aura surrounding her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheena glared at the girl skipping happily towards Lloyd's house with a letter in her hand. The only light out were the stars and the renewed glimmer shinning in Colette's innocent eyes.

Anger still flared inside of the ninja, fury that had not yet been released.

She watched the girl gently place her letter inside Lloyd's mailbox with menacing eyes. Then, as the girl skipped away, Sheena walked out of the shadows of the night and opened the mailbox. It was a light pink letter with a red heart seal. It was outlined with a laced border and has a few sparkles on it. She roughly pulled the flap open and unfolded the letter.

_Dear Lloyd,_

_Although I am not much of a writer, I am writing this letter from the bottom of my heart. My feelings for you cannot all be written down on a small piece of paper, and yet I will try my very best. _

_Do you remember when we first met? I felt a wonderful feeling inside of me, like I could soar through the sky and clouds without wings. I knew you were special from the start just from the way you looked at me. I loved the way your eyes sparkled with joy._

_I always had some small regrets when I thought of dying for the Regeneration. I've never told you this before, but I was so overjoyed when I found out that I would go on the journey with you… and even more overjoyed when I found out that I would be able to say goodbye to you at that moment in the Tower of Salvation. Nothing else mattered. I would have died happy._

_And yet, there's more to you. Because of you I was given the strength to live on. Because of you, I'm still here. Because of you… because of you…_

_And if I'm going to be here in this world, I want to be here with you and only you._

_Lloyd, I love you._

_Sincerely, _

_Colette_

The summoner's eyes narrowed. _Fluffiness? Tsk…I won't win him over with that junk! _Her eyes glowed with a fire of hate. She crushed the letter in her hands.

Suddenly, Sheena's snapped open wider than it ever did before. All anger had left it and instead it was replaced with sorrow and regret.

"Nooo! What have done…?" She dropped to her knees and delicately looked at the crumpled ball of paper in her hands. "I… I _destroyed_ the letter!" She almost screamed in anguish. "No… I…" She dropped the letter and fell even further onto her hands. "I'm sorry… I… I didn't mean to take it out on you Colette. It's not your fault…!"

Then the reason why she was so infuriated returned. _Lloyd doesn't care about me…!_ The thought screamed louder in her mind than no other.

She rose to her feet and a new fire was ignited inside of her. She picked up the letter.

And that night, if you could hear past the serene sound of the chirping crickets, you could hear the sound of paper tearing to shreds.


	9. Day Six: So Simple

**Chapter 9- Day Six: So Simple**

Sheena lay slumped on a sofa staring unblinkingly out the window. You couldn't exactly tell what she was thinking as she stared outside at the fluffy clouds. She wore a red robe, a pair of matching flip-flops, and her hair was let down so it fell messily on her shoulders. But what was for sure was that many things ran through her mind like a bullet.

_Guilt, hate, love, and all the things in between._

"I've been doing a lot of thinking lately," she said as if she were talking to the sky itself. "I'm sure everyone has."

She closed her eyes and gently rested it on her fist. Last night seemed like a dream to her. It was so full of emotion, but at the same time it didn't seem real.

_It's as if another side of me just jumped out, and I couldn't control it, a side that would do anything to achieve my goal…_

Parts of the night returned to her: the ripping of the letter, the terrible feeling of jealousy, and the guilt she felt afterwards.

Sheena opened her eyes and said to the sky again, "Maybe I should go talk to her." She arose from her seat, quickly changed into her normal outfit, fixed her hair, and ambled out the door.

_Grandpa always told me, honesty is what's most important…_

She walked for a few minutes around the village until she saw a very distinctive red-haired fellow not far away.

The former Chosen of Tethealla approached the summoner and grinned, "Whatcha up to?"

"What's it to you?" she stopped in her tracks and growled, "This is all just some game to you."

"Ouch, how could you think of me like that?" he attempted a fake "oh-no-you-broke-my-heart" pose, but on the inside he knew she was perfectly correct.

"Well… sadly, I know you pretty well." She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Okay then, then did you know that Lloyd said he loves me most?" he threw his head back and guffawed in amusement.

Sheena's eyes flared up again. If there was ever such a thing as someone being so angry that you could see the person's eyes brimming with fire, this was the time. She balled up her fists, cracked her knuckles, and marched towards Zelos.

He gulped and turned pale, probably knowing what was coming.

* * *

Presea pulled open many drawers and searched through many shelves. She sighed, wiped the drop of sweat off her forehead and grinned. "Well, that's the last of them…" She looked over to the wastebasket, now overflowing dating magazines, makeup, clothes, and other feminine materials. 

_I feel so terrible, I don't feel as if I could look Genis in the eye… but this way, I can begin to show in my own way that I'm starting to learn… to know better… and…_ she stopped in her trial of thoughts for a moment, somewhat hesitating to even think about it _…symbolizing that I have given up a battle that is best not fought. _

* * *

Sheena sat awkwardly at a small table in Colette's room. 

Colette smiled sweetly at her friend and offered a cookie from a small basket at the center of the table.

The ninja shook her head uncomfortably, so the blonde girl began by asking, "So… what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"  
"Um… well… I'm a little uneasy about this…"

_Okay, this is my chance to tell her and apologize._

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what do you think about Lloyd?"

_What?! Why the hell did I say that?_

"Well…" she blushed, "I wouldn't usually tell anyone but since you're a good friend and I trust you, I'll happily tell you."

No… don't use that word: trust…

"He means everything to me, to put it simply."

_A threat…_

"So… you hope to…" she gulped, "_Marry_ him?"

"Yes," she whispered excitedly.

_Nothing but a threat…_

"Why do you ask, Sheena?"

"Oh… uh, um, nothing. I-I-I-um… are you worried about competition?"

Colette blinked innocently and slightly tilted her head in a very cute fashion, "What do you mean?"

_She doesn't know…_

"Nothing."

"Okay."

"I'd better be going now, bye Colette." She hastily arose from her seat and pretty much sprinted out the door.

"Oh, wait Sheena!" she called behind, but she was already long gone.

The black-haired girl sighed with a distressing realization that if anyone had the best chance at winning Lloyd's heart it was Colette. She had already been with him much longer than anyone else, and they already seemed extremely close.

_I came to apologize, but I ended up becoming more competitive than ever._

* * *

The usual sounds of the market echoed through the air; the festivity was at its peak at this time of day. People rushed back and forth, carrying brown paper bags and chatting with nearby friends. 

Lloyd sighed to himself after he thanked the owner of the store and took his bag of groceries.

_Kra- Dad is out most of the day working so I have to do all the cooking. I feel like a housewife… Well, I'm tired of all the thinking. I guess this is a good way to keep my mind off of things. _

As he began his stroll home he heard groans coming from the other side of the alley.

Very, very familiar groans…

Lloyd hurried around in search of where the sounds were coming from. Finally, he found Zelos lying in a cluttered heap against a wall, bruises all over him. Shadows covered him, matching the distressed aura around him.

"What the…? What happened to you?"

"Shweena…" _You don't want to mess with that girl…_

"Sheena?"

"Ya…Mwy thwa isth swore!"

"What…? I don't understand you."

_Damn it, my jaw is sore so I can't talk! _Zelos thought.

"Ywo'r swuch an widiot; I jwust doon't knwow hwow fwour grurls wike you…"

"I still don't understand," he sighed befuddled.

_You're such an idiot; I just don't know how four girls like you…_

"Oh well, come on, you can come to my place to rest up." He helped his friend get up to his feet and held him up as the two started their walk home.

* * *

Sheena had a very simple thing in her mind as she once again was sitting on a sofa: _Win the battle._

_So… Raine talked to Lloyd, Presea turned feminine, and Colette tried to write Lloyd a letter. Now that I think of it, Lloyd's pretty oblivious, he probably doesn't know the first thing about a relationship, not that I do._

Suddenly, a thought hit her: _Colette was being straightforward about it (Probably since she's pretty oblivious too…) and Lloyd doesn't know that four girls like him… then why don't I just **tell** him:?!_

_Why didn't I think of this sooner? It's… so simple…_

Tomorrow was going to be a big day.


	10. Day Seven: Let it All Out

**Chapter 10- Day Seven: Let it All Out**

AN: Don't worry Presea-fans; she'll still be in the story.

Okay, well hi again! Okay… I know it's been a while since I updated _again. _I'm sorry.

I changed the settings so everyone can submit a review (Anonymous Reviews are enabled), so you don't need to be a member to review. So, please review!!

Okay, here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

Sheena waited patiently at the door after she knocked on it a few times. She had come somewhat late in the morning, realizing after her previous experience that it wasn't quite smart to come too early. She tapped her foot a few times and brushed the sweat off of her forehead. _I can do this. It's simple; all I have to do it tell him… tell him… what I have been unable to do for so long…_

The door swung open, cutting off her train of thoughts.

"Hey Sheena." Lloyd greeted her nonchalantly.

* * *

"…A_re you worried about competition?" _The sentence replayed over and over again in Colette mind as she solemnly looked out the window. She rested her chin on her fists, bent over and watched the birds as they did their customary dance across the late morning heavens. 

"Competition… competition…" She whispered to herself over and over again to herself. "Competition… what does that mean…?"

But deep down on the inside the former Chosen knew what it meant.

_But it can't be… someone else loves Lloyd? _She bit her lip painfully and turned around, the very thought of another woman with Lloyd was slowly killing her. Colette looked out the window again, seeking comfort in her feathery friends. Strangely enough there were only two left. The pair sat side-by-side on a nearby branch.

_Love birds. _She giggled merrily. Suddenly, the image of the two birds changed in her mind. One formed slowly into the image of her beloved Lloyd. The other… the other changed into another girl. It was a blurred picture but she knew that it wasn't her.

"No!!" She screamed out loud. The girl ran away from the window and immediately tripped on the leg of a nearby stool.

"Colette, is something wrong up there?" she heard her father ask in concern.

"Nothing! I'm fine Father!" she squeaked.

* * *

"Well, um… hi Lloyd," Sheena whispered softly while blushing. "I came here to tell you something." 

"Okay, sure, I'm all ears." Lloyd said as he welcomed her into his home.

Sheena took a seat on a couch and looked down. "Well…" she began uncertainly. "I… I mean, do you like any of the girls?"

"What girls?" Lloyd questioned.

"Raine, Presea, and… Colette."

"Of course I like them. They're all great friends."

"No… not like that."

"Huh? Then what do you mean?"

"I mean the _other_ way."

"What other way?"

"Um… I mean, _really _like."

"Uh… yeah, I really like them."

"No, no. Never mind." Sheena sighed and shook her head. "I'm just trying to say… I…"

_Should I just tell him like this? It just doesn't seem right._

"Never mind!" She quickly sprung up from her chair and raced toward the door.

"Wait!" Lloyd called as he tried to reach for her hand.

The assassin's heart skipped a beat, but she kept her pace as she continued to flee away….

…Leaving Lloyd standing in incredible bewilderment alone in his house.

_These have just been the weirdest days ever…!_ Lloyd thought to himself.

* * *

A bulky pile of books, papers, and many other things rolled out as Raine opened her closet. She sighed and said to herself, "I just wanted to find my journal…" 

A few more items fell from the upper shelf of the closet and a large book hit her head.

Raine didn't get angry though, she didn't understand why but she only got irritated in front of other people. Alone, it didn't really matter. Even _she_ didn't understand why she felt this way. Maybe it was just because she wanted to discipline her students. She shrugged.

The professor rubbed her head for a moment and picked up the book. It was dusty and the leather cover was bend with age. She blew off the dust and opened it, revealing a picture of a family of four.

_This must have been us right before the incident happened, _she thought as she saw Genis as a newborn child. _We looked so happy… but it ended so sad._

_Marriage…you start a family with someone you love and…_

_It ends terribly._

She shook her head.

_That won't be the case with Lloyd.

* * *

_

"Grandmother, may I please go out?"

The wise woman looked up from her sowing and smiled kindly at her granddaughter's high spirits. "Of course dear."

"Thank you," she chimed in reply as she merrily skipped outside.

_If there's competition, then I'm going to fight for my Lloyd! _She smiled in realization that most of her strongest desires were related to him. _I hope I'm not being mean to that other girl… I wonder who she is…_

She walked along thinking to herself what she was going to say to him. _A note isn't enough!_ Colette was about to make a turn around the inn, as she usually did on her way to Lloyd's house, when she heard the voice she longed to hear very close by.

"Um… hi again."

She halted in her tracks and instinctively turned around. She began her cheerful greeting "Lloyd! Hi, I-" But that's when she heard the _other_ voice.

"Hey Lloyd… Heh, I guess you _are_ the faster runner." It was a semi-deep female voice.

"Why did you run away Sheena? Are you afraid to tell me something?"

"Well… I guess yes and no."

"Eh… what do you mean?"

"No, I wanted to tell you this for a long time. Yes, I couldn't do it, but I don't think I was afraid… I don't know why."

Colette silently tiptoed towards and them and then hid behind a large bush. _I know it's not right to eavesdrop, but why am I doing it anyway?_

"You can tell me anything Sheena." He looked straight into her eyes with such sincerity that Sheena thought she was going to cry.

Sheena raced into Lloyd's arms and embraced him, all while shouting out the words, "I love you!" Then, she really did start to cry.

And at that moment, rain started to pour.

The people of Iselia grumbled and complained to one another. Comments like, "Why the heck did it start to rain? There was no sign of it at all earlier today!" or "Oh no! All my groceries are soaking wet!" rang through the air. But none of this mattered to those three people.  
Lloyd froze and looked down. "Sheena? Is this true?"

She covered her face, and sniffled, "Yes…"

The young man looked up at the ever-increasing raindrops, "Let's go inside for now." He led Sheena inside and the two were gone, hidden from view by walls and doors.

But Colette remained outside.

One of the few remaining villagers turned around and looked at Colette. "Chosen One? I think you should go back inside."

Colette looked down and made no reply.

"Chosen One?"

No reply.

"Chosen One…?"

No reply again.

"I'm sorry, you don't wish to be called Chosen One. Uh… let's see… Colette? I think it would be best if you went back inside, you'll get sick if you keep staying outside like this."

But of course, there was _still _no reply.

The man sighed and walked away.

…Leaving Colette truly alone in the hard downpour.

* * *

AN: If you haven't noticed yet, I tried to let all four of the girls have a spot in each chapter. But I was unable to do so in this one…. I'm sorry I couldn't give Presea a part in this! 


	11. Day Eight: Sleeping Beauty

**Chapter 11- Day 8: Sleeping Beauty**

Colette didn't know how she managed the long trudge home. She wasn't even sure if it happened, but she probably just forgot or wasn't paying attention. Colette recalled that painful night that happened not long ago….

"_Whatever happened to fighting for my Lloyd?" she whispered hoarsely to herself._

_Rain continued to pour, and Colette was soaking wet. The sound of thunder crashed through the skies, but it all didn't matter to Colette. She ambled along, swaying back and forth. Once in a while, she would loose her balance completely and topple over, only to pick herself up again and mindlessly walk on. To where she went, she didn't quite know yet. _

_At one point, she fell down to ground and didn't pick herself up. Instead she slouched down and started to cry._

"Lloyd…" she sobbed. "I never imagined…" She looked up and leaned back onto her palms. Rain splattered onto her face as she heard more thunder. She let out a scream and then fell back down on her back, feeling the water wash over her.

…

And now she was home, lying in bed with a wet cloth on top of her forehead, her father or grandmother had probably found her outside.

"Colette," she heard her grandmother say. "Are you feeling better?"

"I'm… sorry…" she whispered softly.

"Hush now, you can't speak with that sore throat." Phaidra removed the thermometer and sighed. "You have a high fever, so please rest up dear."

"Okay…" she nodded meekly.

_What was I thinking yesterday?_ She turned around, half expected Lloyd to be there.

But he wasn't.

* * *

Sheena fiddled with the white wedding gown and sighed. With its delicate yet fancy laces and it's angel-white silk it was a beautiful, she couldn't deny that. But that wasn't what made her down. Her heart was full of guilt knowing that by doing this, she would be hurting three dear friends of hers. Sheena balled up her fist and pouted in obvious displeasure. _Ugh… I can't believe I've been so… feminine lately!_

_I wonder if everyone found out yet…Well, who wouldn't have? _

The news had spread like wildfire, starting from the inn and spreading quickly through the whole village in a matter of hours. A marriage between two of the former Chosen's companions was indeed quite a big event.

_Kratos is really set on this._ Sheena thought, trying to get herself to think of something else. _He already rented out the chapel, bought the dress, cake, everything…I wonder why…_

"Hello there."

The ninja turned around startled to see Presea.

"Uh… hey." _She's probably just here to get even with me, or something._

"Con-congratulations."

Her eyes widened in reply, "Huh?"

"Congratulations." She said with an honest smile this time.

"You really mean it?"  
"Yes…"

"Th-thanks then," she said while blushing.

Right before the little girl turned to go, she looked at Sheena for a moment and held her gaze. The summoner knew what she meant.

_It's okay, and I'm sorry too._ Was her silent reply.

Sheena looked around and met face to face with yet another one of her former competitors.

She gently set the dress down on the table and got up. "Um… hey."

"It's all right…" came the young woman's reply. "As long as Lloyd is happy, you don't have to apologize."

"Oh, okay… then thanks for coming here to help with the final preparations."

Raine turned around and fell silent for a moment, looking at the floor.

"What?"

"It's nothing."

"Eh… alright." Sheena said uncertainly.

The professor turned around to go when she said gravely, "Colette… is very ill."

Her eye's widened in surprise, "How?"

"I was told by her father that she was out in the rain last night."

"What…? Why?!"

"She was… very distressed, no… heartbroken. I think that's most of the reason why she's unwell."

Sheena's heart froze. _Oh no, it's because of me. _Her heart raced and she suddenly felt very dizzy. "Oh no… Colette. Is she… okay?"

Raine was deathly quiet for a moment. "I don't know," she whispered uncertainly.

And without another word, Sheena ran off.

* * *

Lloyd carefully looked at himself in the mirror. These past few days had been really been a lot for him. He looked tired.

He turned around and saw the bracelet he had just completed on his desk. Only one thing was missing still. The name.

He picked it up carefully and looked at it. _Why haven't I put Sheena's name on it? _Lloyd Irving didn't understand why, but he was angry for a split second.

However, it was all he needed to roughly toss the bracelet aside. It was flung about a foot away and smacked the side of a shelf. He heard something else topple over and fall.

The swordsman walked over to it and picked it up. It was small and white.

He began talking to himself in astonishment. "It's the—"

But before he could finish his door was flung open.

"Lloyd!" Sheena shouted in panic. "You have to go see Colette."

"Huh? What's happened?"

"She's really sick!" Sheena grabbed Lloyd's arm and yanked him outside.

"Really? But, what about the wedding?"

"Damn the wedding! Go!"

"Do you want to come too?" Lloyd asked.

She paused. "…No, I think only you can make her feel better." _I would never forgive myself if anything happened to Colette._

* * *

Colette was starting to hear things as she slept. She tossed and turned and saw events of the past few days replay itself: The moment Zelos told them about the marriage plans, when she wrote the love letter to him (Which sadly seemed to have done nothing), the day at the beach, the incident with Zelos, when she finally got the courage to mail the letter, and the tragic heartbreaking event yesterday. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked around.

Everything started to spin out of proportion, unexpectedly. She felt sweat coming down her face. But yet, Colette had no reason to try and get better. No amount of medicine nor care from her guardians was going to help.

After a few knocks Mr. Brunel answered the door.

"I need to see Colette."

"Alright, come in."

He led Lloyd inside and up the stairs. "She's…"

"I know."

Frank went back down after Lloyd went in and closed the door. _Do what you can for her._

Lloyd walked over to the bed where Colette lay. He felt like he was going to fall apart when he saw her. Her face was incredibly pale, she was shivering all over, and her eyes were a bit red. Surprisingly, Colette had lost quite a bit of weight over this short amount of time, making her even skinnier than she already was. She looked so frail that when she coughed, Lloyd thought she would just fall apart instantly.

"Colette…"

She didn't move or make a sound.

The thought that he might loose her suddenly struck him hard. He ran to her and gently took her hand. It was so cold, and yet she was sweating.

"Colette, please don't die." Lloyd felt the hot tears running down his face. He couldn't remember the last time he ever cried.

Before he realized what was happening his body started to move on its own. No, his heart was conducting the rest of him. He moved closer and closer to her and then finally leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you." He whispered softly.

"I love you too Lloyd," came the quiet, yet sincere reply.

Lloyd looked down in surprise to see Colette smiling up at him.

She giggled cheerfully.

* * *

AN: The reason why I called this chapter "Sleep Beauty" is because just now it was almost the perfect recreation of it. Colette arose from her "slumber" the moment Lloyd kissed her. They ironically enough have the same hair colors too.

Oh, and just a hint of what's to come, there will be three more chapters!


	12. Day Nine: A Sudden Change of Plan

AN: I'm sorry for such a long lack of updates. I'm going to try to finish up this story in (I'm hoping for) next week.

* * *

**Chapter 12 -Day 9: A Sudden Change of Plan **

Raine walked solemnly outside of her house. She had decided to take a morning stroll around the village to clear her head. She felt uncertain, although the professor didn't know why.

She came upon a familiar face soon after it began. It was slightly covered by a lock of hair, but it was obvious who it was. His jagged maroon hair was quite conspicuous. Raine walked past a crowd of people and approached him.

"Good morning." She greeted him politely.

Kratos turned his attention to Raine.

"Could I ask you something?"

He nodded gruffly.

She took a seat next to him on the park bench.

"Why do you want Lloyd to get married all of a sudden?"

The swordsman was silent for a moment and then also replied with a question. "Is that all you want to know?"

She shook her head. "Alright, if you don't want to talk about it, then that's okay. What I really wanted to ask you was…" The young woman paused uncertainly, "Were you _happy_ when you were with Anna?"  
A rare sign of surprise appeared on his face for a short moment, but then quickly disappeared without a trace like the rest of his emotions.

"Yes…. Yes I was."

* * *

Presea rapped gently on the Sage family's wooden door. She waited patiently, yet anxiously. 

The door opened slowly, revealing a young silver-haired boy.

"Oh, hi Presea." Genis blushed, but then suddenly stopped when the memory of that day returned to him.

"Um… Genis?" Presea began after realizing what had went through his head.

"Uh, eh?"

"Would you like to come out with me?"

"Genis' eyes widened for a moment, but then he started to smile, "I'd love to."

The pair walked out of the yard together and onto the road.

* * *

Lloyd gently touched his lips with his index finger and blushed, recalling the shocking experience he had just yesterday. _I wonder why I did that…My body just moved on its own…_

It had been a little awkward after the experience. The two were silent for a moment, both of them with flushed red faces. At last, the silence was broken when Lloyd said uncertainly, "Well… um, see you later."

"Yeah, you too." Colette replied in the most nonchalant manner she could do.

The young man raced out the door quickly afterwards.

Lloyd sighed as he recalled all this. "I shouldn't have just upped and left like that, maybe I should have said something else…"

Then a thought him like a mallet.

"Sheena!" he gasped aloud. Lloyd had been so caught up with himself that he had completely forgot about the wedding, which he just remembered was tomorrow. The young man scurried through the door and toward the chapel, not really sure why or what he was going to say to his "fiancé".

Surprisingly, she was already standing outside the holy structure waiting for him.

Lloyd screeched to a halt. "Hi Sheena, I--" he said uncertainly.

"Yeah, I heard about yesterday, Colette's feeling much better. It's almost as if she was never sick in the first place."  
"Uh… yeah…" he replied with almost a sigh of relief, "So… I came to--"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Lloyd but…" Sheena gulped with an agonizing regret in her heart, "I… can't marry you anymore…" She almost screamed when those final words came out, but instead a small squeak-like sound arose from the depths of her throat. "I'm sorry." The summoner turned to go, her face flushed red.

"Sheena wait!"

She stopped for another moment before she disappeared and whispered, "Right now I don't feel as if I'm worthy… I'm going to try again, except more like my true self…"

Lloyd frowned. He, of course, was totally lost on what she was trying to say.

* * *

"So… Presea…" Genis began. "You still haven't told me why you brought me out." His heart soared with the possible thought that Presea might have changed her mind. 

"First… I need to say I'm sorry."

The little boy's eyes widened. "Why?"

"I was not very kind to you earlier. I guess you can say I was blinded in my ambition to…" she made a long pause, "never mind."

"It's okay, I forgive you." Genis blushed.

"Thank you. I feel like a great weight has been lifted off of me."

"So… um… I…" he tried to begin but sadly was cut off short.

"I'm sorry Genis, but I don't think it will ever work out between us."

The mage frowned, crestfallen.

"I mean… I am technically twenty-eight-years-old… and…" she sighed, "I guess it will never work out for me." Presea hugged Genis, "But I can still love you in a sisterly way."

The half-elf's face light up in delight and then he gently laid his head on her lap.

"Let's watch the sunset!" he exclaimed.

"Okay."

"Hey…" Genis whispered, "Don't tell Raine but I like you better as a sister."

Presea just chuckled softly.

* * *

"I always wanted to get married and start a family like my mother… but it seems like fate is against me." 

Kratos made no comment; he just sat there motionless. A small bird flew onto his shoulder, but yet he made no attempt to neither budge nor even look at the new guest residing on his shoulder.

"But I realized recently that maybe… just maybe you don't have to be married to be happy."

The man finally turned around. "You have to decide…"

The sun disappeared from the horizon and stars started to appear.

* * *

AN: Meh…. Short chapter, sorry! We're coming reeeeally close to the end! Stay tuned! 


End file.
